A Trial of Friends
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Back To The Past. All friendships have their trials. It either ends the friendship right there or makes it stronger. What will happen when Toushiro's friendship with Vegeta is put to the test?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight Begins**

" _We think that forgiveness is weakness, but it's absolutely not; it takes a very strong person to forgive." - T. D. Jakes_

Life is full of challenges and trials. It tests everything and does not discriminate. Even on friendships. While some friendships never see their bond truly tested, others are. It either ends the friendship right there... or makes it stronger. The outcome is always up to the people involved. Can you forgive a mistake? Can you admit if you were wrong? Can you even say the most simplest of words? Can you say: I'm sorry?...

It was a high level mission, one requiring four squads to severe as escort. A wealthy noble family was traveling from a far away location. The convey was large, very large with thousands of servants, dancers and more. It was an almost identical situation to the one involving Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya and the Oin. But unlike that time, Squad 10 had three other squads helping. The powerhouses of Squad 11, the protective Squad 9, and the quick responding Squad 6. After the Oin incident, Toushiro wasn't taking any chances. His squad was on extremely high alert. They were blessed that the convey was on the ground this time. As Vegeta was the most powerful of them all, he was ordered to stay near the noble family no matter what. The last line of defense. The noble family inside has just had a baby and it has yet learned how to control its high spiritual pressure. It was only a matter of time before it would draw in un-welcomed company. The baby's occasional loud crying didn't help either.

Zaraki: "Ah! The kid's screaming's getting on my nerves!"

Byakuya: "Funny how you can hear the child's crying from here but you can't hear the words 'no, I don't want to fight' when it's yelled right in your face."

Zaraki: "Excuse me?"

While Byakuya and Zaraki argued, Levi just looked on while walking next to Toushiro.

Byakuya: "Be quiet."

Zaraki: "What're you gonna do to make me?"

Levi: "... ... (Turns to Toushiro) I understand Byakuya being here; noble guarding a noble... But Kenpachi, really?"

Toushiro: "Makes about as much sense to me as it does you."

Levi: "Tch."

Toushiro: "So whadda think about your first high profile mission, Levi?"

Levi: "Honestly, compared to the other missions I've had, it's a little slow."

Toushiro: "Trust me, it'll speed up."

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Rangiku suddenly appeared before them.

Toushiro: "Anything yet?"

Rangiku: "No, not yet, sir. Everyone's staying vigilant though."

Toushiro: "Good. Keep it up."

Rangiku: "Yes sir."

The busty woman went back to continue surveillance.

Levi: "Something you're not telling me?"

Toushiro: "This is my third high profile mission. The first two went off exactly like this."

Levi: "Let me guess... It didn't stay that way, did it?"

Toushiro: "You'd be right."

Levi: "Explains why you have Vegeta playing personal bodyguard to the new family. Friggin' walking insurance policy."

Toushiro: "Again, right on the money."

Levi: "So how long until the shit hits the fan?"

Toushiro: "If history's anything to go by... won't be long."

All of a sudden, the baby inside the main carriage started crying again.

Toushiro: "Man those are a pair of lungs."

Levi: "I've heard you louder."

Toushiro: "Shut up!"

Suddenly Vegeta's distinct roar rang out! Not a second later and a massive wave of strong spiritual pressure was felt by all the Soul Reapers! The pressure was so immense that the weakest of them collapsed from the weight. Levi and Eren were the only ones not affected as they were only not Soul Reapers yet but they have yet to learn how to sense any kind of energy. But they did have a guess due to the reactions of the others.

Eren: "Captain! Are we about to be attacked?!"

Levi: "Yeah! Get ready!"

Toushiro: "NO! Stay back, both of you!"

Eren: "What?! Why?!"

Toushiro: "These aren't going to be just ordinary Hollows! The spiritual pressure indicates that there are some Adjuchas among them, maybe even a Vasto Lorde!"

Levi: "Adjuchas? Vasto Lorde?"

Eren: "What're those?"

Byakuya: "Adjuchas are the second class of Menos Hollows. They are stronger and smarter than Gillians. They control Gillians and other lower Hollows. Vasto Lorde are the third class and the highest evolution. They are the same size as people and are rare, but they are much stronger; above most captains."

Toushiro: "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are among these classes, so don't engage them guys!"

Suddenly a huge fireball shot down from the sky and destroyed the first two carts in the front! Moments later and a Garganta opened, releasing hundreds of your average Hollows. Many started going for the weak and injured!

Toushiro: "Shit! Rangiku! Get those people to safety!"

Rangiku: "On it, sir!"

Levi: "Shuhei, help her!"

Shuhei: "Yes, Captain!"

Byakuya: "Renji, provide backup for them."

Renji: "On it!"

The members of Squad 10 and Squad 6 began fighting back the lesser Hollows while securing the injured and moving them to a safer location. No sooner had most of the smaller Hollows been dealt with, larger and stronger ones appeared... followed by five Adjuchas!

Toushiro: "Damn... I knew it!"

Zaraki: "HA! This just got exciting!"

Zaraki didn't waste any time in jumping into battle!

Levi: "Zaraki!"

Suddenly, Ikkaku and Yumichika joined in!

Levi: "What do you think you're doing?! Get back here!"

Ikkaku: "And miss all the fun?!"

Yumichika: "Sorry, but we don't work like that."

All of Squad 11 headed into the fight, hollering and cheering with excitement.

Levi: "They're nuts!"

Toushiro: "They've always been like that! Levi, you and your squad defend the injured!"

Levi: "Got it!"

Levi and Eren left to gather up their men and form a human barrier around the injured. Toushiro meanwhile jumped in as well, but before passing by Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Stay there, Vegeta! Guard the Noble Family!"

The young captain leaped into the fight while the saiyan prince stood his ground by the Noble's carriage. But the prince had an uneasy feeling. He was sensing one more power level, and it was far beyond any of the captains that were here. Meanwhile Squad 9 was trying to defend the injured as they continued to come in droves. The healers were working overtime and too many Hollows were still coming! But a helping hand arrived!

Byakuya: "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Byakuya released his Shikai and thousands of cherry blossom looking blades surrounded the injured group in one big swirling wall. Any Hollow that touched it was sliced up in seconds.

Eren: "Cool! Thanks, Captain Kuchiki!"

Squad 9 and Byakuya guarded the injured who were being treated on the scene. While the remainder of Squad 6 handled the minor Hollows, Squad 11 and Squad 10 handled the Adjuchas and the larger Hollows. One of the larger Hollows appeared to be some kind squid like creature. As the Soul Reapers attacked it, it fought back with its tentacles.

Toushiro: "Cut off the tentacles!"

As the tentacles flailed about, one of them smashed the ground and sent a Soul Reaper of Squad 10 into the air! Moments later, he was swallowed whole by the Hollow!

Toushiro: "Dammit!"

Rangiku: "He was eaten!?"

Vegeta: "Not while I'm around!"

Vegeta, still standing guard over the Noble Family, powered up to Super Saiyan and threw a small energy blast at the Hollow. But the creature ate it! However that's what Vegeta wanted. The attack wasn't meant to kill the Hollow, it was meant to do something else. The prince clenched his hand into a fist and there was an explosion inside the Hollow. The squid like Hollow suddenly looked like it was sick. Moments later and it suddenly barfed up everything it ate! The solider was barfed up and landed in a mess of slime in front of his captain. The Soul Reaper looked at the slime he was covered in and then picked up his sword and charged back into the battle with a yell, still covered in the slime! Toushiro and Rangiku just looked at their solider in surprise. Even after getting eaten and then barfed up, he was still incline to fight?

Toushiro: "Remind me to give that guy a raise, Rangiku."

Rangiku: "He's definitely earned it."

Suddenly, the Garganta opened again and this time only one more enemy came out. But it was the big one the saiyan had been sensing. A Vasto Lorde.

Toushiro: "Shit! The last thing we need!"

Zaraki: "A Vasto Lorde is said to be stronger then a Squad Captain, right? Let's find out!"

Toushiro: "Kenpachi, wait!"

But Zaraki was already too focused on the Vasto Lorde to hear the young captain! The Hollow and Zaraki clashed several times for a good few minutes. But then the Vasto Lorde prepared its most dangerous attack! A cero!

Ikkaku: "Captain!"

Renji: "Get outta there!"

The cero was fired and Zaraki, using his own immense spirit energy as a shield, took a direct hit! The Squad 11 captain flew across the ground as many looked on, only just conveniently stopping in front of the medical party!

Toushiro: "Kenpachi!"

Toushiro whirled around back to the Vasto Lorde just as it was preparing another cero to blast at him! Just as the cero was fired, the young captain was yanked back with incredible force! Everything seemed to slow down as he watched Vegeta yank the prodigy back and raise his hand up towards the blast! A split second later and the cero made contact with the saiyan's palm! A sharp twinge of pain shot up from his hand as the saiyan prince deflected the blast with nothing BUT his hand! As the cero flew off towards the sky, Vegeta's right arm fell limp at his side- the palm of his hand smoking from residue. Then in a flash, the prince aimed his left hand and-

Vegeta: "Final Flash!"

A powerful beam of energy exploded in front of the Vasto Lorde! The Vasto Lorde was blown to bits in an instant. Seeing their leader destroyed, the remaining Hollows all retreated as quickly as they could. But they had done a fair bit of damage. Much of the front of the convey lay in pieces, ending just short of the Noble Family. Many servants and Soul Reapers were injured. The injuries ranged from mild scratches to broken bones and serious gashes. The worst one of them all was Kenpachi Zaraki. He was still alive, but he needed to be seen by Unohana quickly. Fortunately, they weren't far from their destination. Unfortunately, another fight began from within.

Toushiro: "You idiot!"

Vegeta: "Me?! What about you?!"

Toushiro: "What about me?!"

Vegeta: "Why didn't you move out of the way?!"

Toushiro: "Because I had it under control, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "As if!"

Toushiro: "I gave you an order! You were suppose to guard the Noble Family!"

Vegeta: "It's also my job to keep you from becoming a pile of dust!"

Both Vegeta and Toushiro continued fighting while their friends looked on worryingly. Their anger was serious.

Levi: "Shuhei... Rangiku... Renji... Have you ever seen them fight like this?"

Shuhei: "... No..."

Renji: "This is definitely a first."

Rangiku just watched with worry and both Eren and Levi could see it too. This wasn't going to end well. The four squads returned, but the fighting still continued. Zaraki was taken to Squad 4 right away along with those that couldn't get proper treatment on-scene. Byakuya and Levi reported to Yamamoto about the mission. But even while standing in front of the Head-Captain, Levi still worried about Vegeta and Toushiro in the back of his mind. The same pair of close friends that had saved him some time ago were now no longer speaking to each other. It continued on throughout the day. Rangiku was growing increasingly worried. Sure Vegeta and Toushiro have had their little spats and other moments, but it always ended with laughter and after just a few seconds. This was now going on for hours. Even while standing in the Assembly Hall with the Head-Captain and the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squad captains for a status report on the wounded and the mission itself, the fighting between the two did not subside. In fact, the exact opposite happened. It escalated.

Vegeta: "You think you can do some things that you actually can't! That kind of arrogance will get you killed one day!"

Toushiro: "And how do you know that, huh!? What are you psychic or something!?"

Vegeta: "I know because it's happened to me before! Back when I was fighting Frieza! I thought I could take him, I thought I was a super saiyan at the time, but I wasn't and I paid the ultimate price! Same thing a few years later with the androids and Cell! I let my newly gained super saiyan powers make me believe that they weren't a match for me, but I was sorely proven wrong! And the last time I let my own arrogance and pride control me, Majin Buu was freed and eventually his evil side destroyed the planet! You don't know your own limitations yet, Toushiro, and that WILL get you into a whole world of trouble one day!"

Toushiro: "Stop treating me like I'm a child because I'm NOT!"

Vegeta: "YES, you ARE! You may be a captain and a prodigy, but you are also a kid! A kid who's just asking for trouble all because he doesn't understand his own limits!"

Toushiro: "You wanna talk about who's being a child, then take a look at yourself! At least I'm not like a certain someone I know who just rushes into battle without thinking, can't even fly, and doesn't follow orders from his captain! So WHO'S the REAL child around here?!"

Vegeta: "This is what I mean! You're treading on VERY thin ice right now and you still go on! I refuse to follow someone who doesn't know their limitations like a cocky brat I know!"

Toushiro: "If that's how you feel, THEN GO! I'm DONE with you, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Fine by me, boy! My debt to you was paid a long time ago anyway!"

And Vegeta stormed out in a rage. It appeared that he really was leaving for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Is This The End?**

Vegeta: "I refuse to follow someone who doesn't know their limitations like a cocky brat I know!"

Toushiro: "If that's how you feel, THEN GO! I'm DONE with you, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Fine by me, boy! My debt to you was paid a long time ago anyway!"

And Vegeta stormed out in a rage! All of the other captains watched in utter disbelief as the saiyan left the Assembly Hall, slamming the massive door behind him. After a very silent few seconds, all eyes roamed down towards the Squad 10 captain. Toushiro didn't even seem to care that Vegeta had left. Many of his fellow captains were shocked to the point where their minds have literally shut down for the moment. It was only when Toushiro finally spoke that everyone came back to reality.

Toushiro: "So are we done here or what?!"

Ukitake: "Hitsugaya... Surely you didn't mean any of that?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, I did! I'm not gonna waste my time with someone who won't follow orders! Even Rangiku follows the orders I give her during battle."

Komamura: "Captain Hitsugaya. I think you're being too unreasonable."

Toushiro: "Shut it, Sajin! You weren't there, so what would you know?!"

Val: "That was uncalled for, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Whatever. Are we done?"

Yamamoto: "Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Levi... Please update us on the condition status of the Noble Family and their men."

Byakuya: "This was your first high profile mission, so you do it."

Levi: "Fair enough. The mission was overall a success despite the attack. We were able to escort the Noble Family to their destination unscathed. Although I don't think the new mother's gonna be too keen on leaving the house anytime soon for fear of her baby."

Shunsui: "I wouldn't really blame her after that close scare. You, Val?"

Val: "As a mother myself, if I was in that situation with a newborn... definitely not."

Byakuya: "Despite that, the Noble Family is alright."

Levi: "Most of their servants are ok as well. The ones up front took the most damage. Some broken legs, arms or ribs. Some serious gashes."

Yamamoto: "Any casualties?"

Levi: "Only three from the initial attack. There might be more due to injuries and infections later on."

Yamamoto: "Considering what happened, I won't be too surprised about that. And only three is much better than what I was expecting from such an ambush. Well done. Now for the squads involved."

Levi: "Most of my men are accounted for and patched up. I still have a few in Squad 4."

Byakuya: "I only have two that are currently receiving medical attention from Squad 4."

Toushiro: "Same."

Yamamoto: "Captain Unohana. What is the status of the injured?"

Unohana: "Captain Levi's men have been seen and are responding well to the treatment. The worst of his is one soldier with a broken leg. The two from Squad 6 have a sprained wrist and ankle. Squad 10 is in slightly better condition, the worst being a nasty gash on the shoulder. Squad 11, as always, is the worst of the bunch. Many serious injuries within this squad."

Levi: "How often does Squad 11 need medical attention?"

Byakuya: "Too often."

Levi: "Tcheez... Can only imagine the kind of paperwork they must get."

Byakuya: "Mm."

Val: "Yeah, we don't even know if they DO the paperwork."

Levi: "You've GOT to be kidding!"

Val: "I wish."

Levi: "Any of them even know how to write?"

Soifon: "Good question."

Toushiro: "Since we're getting off topic, I assume we're done?"

Komamura: "Captain Unohana. Wasn't Kenpachi Zaraki administered into critical care?"

Unohana: "Yes, in fact he was the only serious one of them all. Captain Zaraki took a direct hit from the Vasto Lorde's cero but he'll recover. He has been stabilized and is doing well. If he hadn't used his own spiritual pressure to shield himself, he would have been killed on the spot."

Toushiro gasped when he heard that!

Unohana: "He's lucky to be alive."

Yamamoto started talking but the world had gone quiet for Toushiro. His wide eyes stared at the floor as he suddenly began to realize what had happened. His mind flashed back to the fight with the Vasto Lorde and that moment when Vegeta rushed in and pulled him out of the way before deflecting the cero with his bare hands. The young captain realized what Vegeta was really doing then.

Toushiro: *Then Vegeta was...*

He was protecting him.

Toushiro: *He knew... If he hadn't rushed in and pulled me away, I'd be...*

Toushiro suddenly felt sick as he tried to hold back the tears. He just started heading for the door.

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya. Where are you going?"

Toushiro: "I'm... I'm sorry sir... But I don't feel so well."

Unohana: "Do you want me to have a look at you, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "No, I-I'll be fine... I just need some rest."

Yamamoto: "Then you may be excused."

Ukitake: "Hope you feel better tomorrow, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "Thanks, I know I will."

That was a lie. He knew he wasn't going to be better tomorrow. And at least two others knew it as well. As the young captain left, Levi tried to follow him. The soldier knew what was really going on and he wanted to help. But he hadn't even taken a step when the Saboron spoke up.

Val: "Leave him alone, Levi."

The soldier only turned to the feline. The expression on his face spoke his feelings well.

Val: "I feel the same way, believe me. But, right now... Toushiro needs to be alone."

Instead of heading straight back to his division, the youth started looking frantically for the saiyan prince.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Where are you!?"

Throughout the remainder of the day, Toushiro looked everywhere for Vegeta. He searched the squads and asked around but nothing. He went to the Rukon District and searched there. He asked Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, Gatekeeper of the West Gate, if he had seen him, but the giant sadly shook his head. But still Toushiro kept looking. He knew that the saiyan prince could open a senkaimon, but he didn't think that enough time had gone by for Vegeta to get that far ahead. As evening started to give way to nightfall and the stars started coming out, Toushiro went to Kukaku Shiba and her brother Ganju to ask if, perhaps, they had seen him? Sadly... Kukaku and Ganju both shook their heads too. Toushiro sighed as he glanced away, trying to hide the pain of regret he was feeling. Kukaku assured the young captain that if they saw Vegeta, they'd let him know right away. Toushiro thanked her, but deep in his heart, he knew that Vegeta was gone. With a heavy heart, Toushiro started for home. Halfway home, Toushiro stopped for a moment and looked down the dark alleyways of the Seireitei. Only the occasional light post filled the walls. The young captain decided to try one last thing. He climbed up onto one of the walls and tried the whistle he used to sometimes call Vegeta. The saiyan prince always came when he heard the whistle. This time though... He did not. Toushiro's arms dropped back to his sides as he tried to fight back tears. Looking up at the starry night sky, Toushiro truly felt sick. So... he just went straight back home. Upon arrival he was confronted by a cheerful Rangiku who, decided to try and get both Vegeta and Toushiro talking again by making them both angry at her, was unaware of his state at the moment.

Rangiku: "Oh good, Captain, you're back! Now I don't have to do all the paperwork by myself!"

Toushiro: "Sorry, Rangiku. But I don't feel well right now. Please... just do the paperwork for me for once, ok."

Rangiku: "Huh? Are you sick or something?"

Toushiro: "I'll be fine. I just... Want some time alone."

Rangiku watched as her captain walked off for his room with his head low. She sensed something was wrong and felt it best not to push him. It was only now that she realized that he was alone. By the time he got to his bedroom door, Toushiro was practically about to burst into tears. He entered his room and looked at the two beds. Vegeta... Wasn't there. Toushiro closed the door behind him and locked it before walking over to his bed. He took off his Zanpakuto and just dropped it on the floor and he fell onto his bed. Tears began running down his cheeks as he buried his face in his arms to muffle his heavy sobbing. Not even Hyorinmaru could freeze his tears. No one saw Toushiro Hitsugaya again for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Search Begins**

The next morning reveals that Toushiro had literally cried himself to sleep last night. Not surprising considering the way he felt after learning everything he did yesterday. He felt so sick that he had left the captains meeting early. He still felt sick. All those awful things that he had said to Vegeta for treating him like some weak child only to discover that he was actually protecting him from getting killed. It made his stomach turn. With a groan, Toushiro opened his eyes and just stared at the first thing he saw. It was obvious that he had cried all day and night. Those teal/turquoise eyes were bloodshot with red circles around his eyes. He didn't feel like getting up today at all. But if he didn't, he'd surely just start crying again. And it seemed that Hyorinmaru has had enough of that. The next thing Toushiro knew was that he was in his inner world with the great ice dragon that is Hyorinmaru standing before him.

Hyorinmaru: "Feel any better now, master?"

Toushiro: "... ... No... ... If anything I feel worse."

Hyorinmaru: "Oh... And why's that?"

Toushiro: "Because I said all of those awful things to Vegeta. ... ... He was just protecting me and look what I did."

Hyorinmaru: "You can't change the past, master."

Toushiro: "I know. But I wish I could with this one."

Hyorinmaru: "Vegeta was right though, master. You don't know your own limits yet."

Toushiro: "*Moan* Don't you start too, Hyorinmaru... I don't feel so well today..."

Hyorinmaru: "Then maybe you need to rest more, master."

Toushiro: "I've been resting and it's only made me feel worse... ... What I think I need is to find Vegeta and apologize. But that's going to be difficult."

Hyorinmaru: "How so?"

Toushiro: "I have no idea where he is or where to even start."

Hyorinmaru: "Are you not able to sense his energy signal?"

Toushiro: "If I wasn't feeling so crummy right now, I could... It's hard to concentrate right now."

Hyorinmaru: "I see... Then maybe you should ask another. Is there someone close to Vegeta who could help you?"

Toushiro: "There's Val. But she's on a mission right now and won't be back for a few days."

Hyorinmaru: "Anyone else, master?"

Toushiro: "... ... Goku."

Just as Toushiro returned from his inner world, there was a knock at his door. There was a moment of silence before they spoke in a very soft voice.

?: "... Toushiro?... Are you there?"

Toushiro: "Eren?"

Eren: "May I come in?"

Toushiro: "Sure."

Slowly the door was slid open and the young soldier came in. He closed the door behind him as Toushiro sat up to face him.

Toushiro: "What're you doing here, Eren?"

Eren: "I heard from Captain Levi about yesterday... and how you left. Are you ok?"

Toushiro: "So he does tell you everything then huh."

Eren: "Well... Yeah. We trust each other after all. So are you alright?"

Toushiro: "Yeah..."

Eren: "You sure? You don't look ok."

Toushiro: "I'm just... *Sigh* I don't know... I was so mad at Vegeta for a huge misunderstanding... And I said all those things to him..."

Eren: "Yeah... Captain Levi's pretty worried too... He asked me to check on you while he looked for Vegeta. In fact all of our friends are looking for him. Armin, Jean, Commander Erwin, Hange... Even Mikasa said she'll help when the Captain asked her, and she's never liked him for beating me into a bloody mess. We're all looking as hard as we can, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Thanks. But I doubt you'll find him now... Not in the Soul Society anyway. Not even Kukaku and Ganju Shiba know where he is, and those two know pretty much everything going on within the Rukon Districts. But... If you do find him... could you tell him?"

Eren: "Sure. But where're you going?"

Toushiro: "I'm gonna go see Goku. I need some advise from him, and he might know where to find Vegeta. Or, if anything, help me find him."

Eren: "Do you want me to come with you?"

Toushiro: "I appreciate the offer, Eren, and I would like you to... But this is something I really need to do on my own."

Eren: "I understand. I'll go tell Captain Levi, and we'll continue our search."

Toushiro: "Again, thank you."

Eren left to go inform his captain of what Toushiro was going to do and to help continue searching. The young captain, meanwhile, got cleaned up and headed to the living world. He wasted no time in heading for Mount Paozu. When he got to Goku's residence, it appeared no one was home. But, still, there could always be someone inside. Toushiro was about to knock on the door when he heard something around the back. It sounded like someone hitting something. The young captain slowly walked around to the back. There was no one else home so it had to be Goku. He saw Goku in the backyard punching and chopping a huge tree into smaller pieces. Next to him were two more trees of the same enormous size and length. Toushiro couldn't believe the size of the trees! They made Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, Gatekeeper of the West Gate, look tiny! They reminded him of the giant trees Eren told him about back in their old home world. Goku finished smashing a piece into a number of smaller pieces when he saw Toushiro out of the corner of his eye.

Goku: "Hey, Toushiro! Come on over, don't be scared!"

Toushiro smiled weakly before walking over to the happy-go-lucky saiyan. When he was a few steps away, Goku was almost finished picking up as many wood pieces as he could.

Goku: "Hey, Toushiro. Could you do me a favor and grab those last two pieces for me?"

Toushiro: "Sure, Goku."

Toushiro picked up the last two pieces of wood for Goku and carried them over to the wood pile he had going.

Goku: "Ah, just stocking up on some firewood."

Toushiro: "Where do you get trees that big?"

Goku: "Around here. If you think those are big, you should see the fish!"

Toushiro chuckled before drifting off. This caught Goku's attention.

Goku: "What's the matter, Toushiro? You don't look so good... Your eyes are a little bloodshot... Is everything ok?"

Toushiro: "No..."

Goku started to get worried.

Goku: "Did something happen?"

Toushiro: "Kind of..."

Goku: "Oh, well uh.. Let's sit down over here, ok?"

Toushiro nodded and followed Goku to an old log where they sat down. The young captain just stared at the ground quietly.

Goku: "So tell me what happened."

Toushiro: "... Vegeta's gone."

Goku: "What?! What happened- is he ok?!"

Toushiro: "I don't know... We had a fight. A nasty one."

Goku was stunned! Vegeta was the last person Toushiro would have a fight with!

Goku: "You had a fight with Vegeta!?"

Toushiro: "It was a verbal argument actually... But it might as well have been a fight."

Goku: "Well tell me what happened! How did this occur?!"

Toushiro: "It all started yesterday... Squad 10 was assigned a mission to escort a noble family to their destination. Squads 6, 9 and 11 were also sent as this was a huge and wealthy family with a new baby. About a quarter of the way from our destination, we were attacked by some Hollows, Adjuchas and a Vasto Lorde. Many of our men were injured so Captain Kuchiki and Levi stood by them as they were treated. I ordered Vegeta to stay near the noble family since he was the best one to be the last line of defense. Zaraki and I faced the enemy alone. The Vasto Lorde used a cero on Zaraki who took a near direct hit. Then a cero was aimed at me and I stupidly stood my ground. All of a sudden, Vegeta was in front of me and deflected the attack with his bare hand before blasting the Vasto Lorde into dust. After the battle, we all finished our mission quickly and returned to the Soul Society. But I wasn't happy with Vegeta. I ordered him to stay with the nobles and he disobeyed. He knows how dangerous a cero is and he faced it anyway. We kept arguing, even during the captain's meeting to get the update on the mission. I started yelling at him, saying that what he did was reckless. He then yelled at me saying that I didn't know my own limitations. After a few more spats, he finally said that he refused to take orders from an arrogant, cocky brat like me... And I said if that's how he felt, then get lost... He just left."

Goku just looked at Toushiro with a shocked expression. Then the young captain slowly started to sob.

Toushiro: "*sob* It wasn't until a little later in the captain's meeting that I learned what had really happened... Captain Unohana gave us an update on Zaraki's condition. *sob* She said that if he hadn't used his own enormous spirit energy to shield himself... He would've been killed for sure!"

Toushiro's eyes suddenly filled up with tears again and they started streaming down his face.

Toushiro: "That's when I realized what Vegeta had done... *sob* If he hadn't stepped in when he did... I wouldn't be here right now! *sob, sob* He saved us!"

Toushiro tried to regain some control over himself. He wiped his arm across his face to brush away the tears.

Toushiro: "I got sick after realizing what I had done. I felt so sick that I left the meeting early. I searched everywhere for him... But he was gone. *sob* When I got back to my room, I just cried myself to sleep. This morning I woke up feeling even worse then I did before. After a talk with Hyorinmaru, I decided that I needed to apologize to Vegeta... *sob* But no one has seen him since our fight. Even as we speak Levi, Eren, Mikasa and the others are all looking for him. But I doubt he's still in the Soul Society. He knows how to open a Senkaimon. So I came here, hoping you could help."

Goku: "But why here, Toushiro? He taught you how to sense our energy signals after all. Surly you could find Vegeta if you tried?"

Toushiro: "At first I thought that it was because I wasn't feeling well to do so. But... Now I think it's more because I'm afraid."

Goku: "Afraid of what?"

Toushiro: "Afraid to face him. He's probably fed up with me to the point that he'd never want to see me again. ... ... And quite frankly... I wouldn't blame him... After all of the things I said to him."

Toushiro went quiet again and Goku just sat next to him quietly too. The man then put his hand on the boy's back. He patted him and rubbed his back too, letting the child prodigy know that it was going to be ok.

Toushiro: "Have you ever done something like that, Goku?! Yell at someone out of anger only to discover later on that it was all just a big misunderstanding?"

Goku looked away for a moment as he thought back. Toushiro just stared at him, hoping that the saiyan had done something just like or very similar to that.

Goku: "Actually... I have. ... ... Many times in fact."

Toushiro: "Really?"

Goku: "Oh yes... All with the same person."

Toushiro: "Who was it?"

Goku raised an eyebrow and looked at Toushiro.

Goku: "... ... Vegeta."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Search Ends**

Toushiro: "Vegeta?"

Goku: "Uh-huh... Vegeta... Remember, he and I were rivals in the beginning. We did not like each other at all! The only reason I initially let him live was because I wanted to fight him again. Blame my saiyan blood. I just got a thrill fighting someone so strong! ... ... And even when we started working together, we still had our moments. I'm going to tell you something, Toushiro, that I've never told anyone else... Vegeta is the one and only person who knows just how to get under my skin... And boy did he get under my skin at times! But in the end, I forgave him. Not just because he's a saiyan like me... But more because I know that some of the things he does aren't really his fault. I mean, he grew up surrounded by hatred and evil... He didn't know any other way. Just think of it through his point of view. You grow up around those who expect you to kill anyone or anything on a whim and for no reason and then, boom!-You're suddenly expected to do good things and protect people you don't even know with no reward or personal gain for doing it!? Think of the shock he must have had! ... ... Or still has, I don't know... It's like sitting in a tub of hot water for a few minutes and then getting thrown into cold water in a heart beat for no real reason! That's actually happened to me once before and trust me, it's not fun!"

Toushiro chuckled with Goku. Meanwhile, the search in the Soul Society continued. By now everyone who cared to was looking. Ukitake, Shunsui and Nanao were searching from the rooftops. Byakuya searched alone. Yamamoto stayed in his office, gazing out over the Seireitei. Most of the lieutenants and seated officers searched around the Rukon District, asking anyone if they had seen the saiyan prince. Soifon even had her Stealth Force out in mass looking for Vegeta. Having searched every part of the Seireitei and the Rukon District already, Levi, Eren and the rest of their friends and comrades from their world began searching the woods. With their ODM Gear, they covered a lot of ground. Every now and then the Squad 9 captain and second lieutenant would stop and Levi would whistle for Vegeta. He understood if the saiyan prince wouldn't come to Toushiro, but perhaps he'd come to him. But there was no sign of the prince anywhere.

Eren: "*Sigh*... I think Toushiro might be right, Captain. I don't think Vegeta's in the Soul Society anymore."

Levi: "I'm beginning to think that myself."

Eren: "We've searched EVERYWHERE and there's not even a single hair anywhere."

Levi: "Not a hair, not a foot print or a claw mark... I wonder if Toushiro's having any luck?"

Suddenly, Armin came up to them in a hurry.

Armin: "Eren! Captain Levi! You better come quick!"

Eren: "What's going on, Armin?"

Armin: "Just hurry! We need your help!"

Meanwhile, Toushiro and Goku were still talking.

Goku: "But you've changed him more than I could."

Toushiro: "Yeah and I go and ruin that in a few minutes."

Goku: "These things sometimes happen, Toushiro. There's nothing you can do to stop it. All you can do is make things right again."

Toushiro: "Still comes back to me needing to find Vegeta. By the way, is he here?"

Goku: "Here-here or living world here?"

Toushiro: "Heh, Goku."

Goku: "Heh-heh. I know what you meant. But I'm sorry to say that he's not here. Even if he was suppressing his energy all the way, I'd still be able to sense his life-force. I'm sorry, Toushiro. But Vegeta's not here."

It didn't take long for the young captain to realize what this meant.

Toushiro: "... Then that means he still IS in the Soul Society... But why? He knows how to open a Senkaimon, and I've seen him do it a number of times. Why didn't he leave?"

Goku thinks he knows why.

Goku: "... I think it's because he WANTS you to find him... He's waiting for you to track him down and say what you really wanna say."

Toushiro: "Well he's not making it easy."

Goku: "Nor is forgiveness. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is just say sorry. And it takes a strong person to be able to say that and mean it."

Toushiro: "No shit. I wonder if I have the strength?"

Goku: "Only one way to find out, huh?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, right... But first I gotta FIND him."

Goku: "Oh yeah, that ain't gonna be easy. But I'll help ya."

Toushiro: "Thank you, Goku."

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted. Toushiro's soul phone beeped. When he answered, it wasn't good.

Toushiro: "Rangiku?"

 _Rangiku: "Captain! You need to get back here, right now!"_

Toushiro: "Why? What's going on? Did you find Vegeta?"

 _Rangiku: "No, but we've got a bigger problem! You remember that Vasto Lorde that attacked us a few days ago?!"_

Toushiro: "Yeah?"

 _Rangiku: "Well he had a brother, named Namgilima... and he's come to avenge his brother's death!"_

Goku: "What?!"

Toushiro: "Are you serious?!"

 _Rangiku: "He's got an ARMY with him! Hollows, Gillians, Adjuchas! Vast numbers of them! It's all out war!"_

Toushiro: "Shit! Just hang on!"

 _Rangiku: "Hurry, Cap-"_

Static. The line was disconnected.

Toushiro: "Rangiku? Rangiku?! Dammit!"

The young captain got up and began to head back!

Goku: "Toushiro, wait!"

Toushiro: "I can't, I've gotta go back!"

Goku: "I mean wait for us! Let's gather up the others! Sounds like you'll need the extra help!"

Toushiro: "Yeah-Ok!"

Toushiro and Goku hurried to round up the rest of the Z-Fighters. They were going to need every bit of muscle they could afford.


	5. Chapter 5

**Assault**

The Soul Society was under attack! Hundreds of Hollows, dozens upon dozens of Gillians and Adjuchas! Namgilima, the older brother of the Vasto Lorde that Vegeta had killed, led the huge army against the Soul Reapers! The 13 Court Guard Squads were doing all they could to protect the Soul Society and the people within it. But they were outnumbered! Although leading the attack, Namgilima was interested in one Soul Reaper and one Soul Reaper only.

Namgilima: "Do what you will with the others... But leave the Boy Captain to me!"

Shark Adjuchas: "Yes sir! ATTACK!"

All 40 of the Adjuchas led the attack with the Hollows and Gillians behind them! Yamamoto didn't waste any time!

Yamamoto: "EVERYONE! ATTACK!"

All of the 13 Court Guard Squads attacked together! Both sides of the frontline took nasty hits as both forces collided. The captains and lieutenants focused on the Adjuchas, leaving the Gillians to the seat-officers and the normal Hollows to the rest of the squads' soldiers. But they were down two captains and three lieutenants. Toushiro was still absent and, of course, so was Vegeta. Levi, Eren, Mikasa and the rest of their friends were absent too. But they were on their way, going as fast as they could on their ODM gears! However, only Levi has actually taken down a Hollow before. Eren and Mikasa were lieutenants, but they have yet to take down a Hollow yet. As for the rest of them, they were still in training! Levi, Eren, and Mikasa were the only ones of their world skilled enough to take up positions right away. The rest were still in training! As everyone followed Levi back to the Seireitei, the reality of what they were about to do hit them.

Reiner: "This is bad!"

Christa: "Do they expect us to fight?!"

Armin: "The Head-Captain said they need all of us to pitch in! It's that bad!"

Jean: "Are they insane?!"

Conny: "Yeah, I mean, most of us are still in training! And they suddenly expect us to fight Hollows and up?!"

Armin: "Most of us haven't even seen a Hollow yet! Hell we're only JUST learning about them in the Academy!"

Levi: "Well then, think of this as a hands on lesson!"

Hange: "The only one of us here who's actually taken down a Hollow is Levi!"

Sasha: "Not even Eren or Mikasa have yet!"

Mikasa: "They're right! What are they thinking?!"

Eren: "Hey! If Captain Levi can do it, then so can we!"

Levi: "Listen up! Hollows are not hard to deal with! Just think of them as strange looking Titans!"

Mike: "Then where do we aim?!"

Bertolt: "The nape?!"

Levi: "No, their heads! Aim for their heads- more specifically- their masks! Cut them right through!"

Ymir: "That's a lot more mass to cut through!"

Levi: "It's actually not that hard! About the same amount of force as slicing a Titan is all that's needed!"

Erwin: "What about these Gillians and Adjuchas?! Aren't they stronger?!"

Levi: "Leave those to the higher ranking officers! Just concentrate on the normal Hollows!"

Eren: "What about me, sir?! Do you want me to use my Titan form?!"

Levi: "Let's see just what we're up against first, so stay close!"

Eren: "Right!"

The forest started to thin out. Levi sensed they were close!

Levi: "Let's go- C'MON!"

All 14 of them raced around the last set of trees as fast as they could! The forest opened up into the Rukon District where much of the battle was taking place! Although everyone spread out to help as much as they could, it was Levi who made first contact. An Adjuchas had Soifon pinned! But with blades drawn, the human captain landed on its back and sank one blade right through the Adjuchas' skull! When the soldier saw the number of Gillians, he knew who could fight them.

Levi: "EREN! Take the big ones out!"

Eren: "You got it, Captain!"

It was not only Eren who transformed into a Titan, but Reiner and Ymir joined him as well. Bertolt's Titan form was too big to use safely so he had to assist in backup. The three Titans attacked the giant Gillians, giving the Soul Reapers a much needed reprieve. But even with the added help, the 13 Court Guard Squads were still in trouble. As he watched the chaos, Namgilima still searched for the one he wanted. He then saw a woman with a Squad 10 lieutenant badge and dive-bombed her! Rangiku was pinned under the Vasto Lorde!

Namgilima: "Tell me, little lady... The one I'm after is your captain... Where is he?"

Rangiku: "What do you want with him anyway?!"

Namgilima: "I'm looking to avenge my little brother and he's the one I want."

Rangiku: "Captain Hitsugaya didn't kill your brother! His Second Lieutenant did!"

Namgilima: "Oh I'm aware. I just want kill the Boy Captain to make him feel the same thing I did. So where is he?"

Rangiku: "He's coming... Just you wait! He's bringing an army of his own! And they'll beat you, you'll see!"

Namgilima: "I look forward to it!"

Despite their best efforts, though... The numbers were just to much to overcome. One by one the captains and lieutenants began to fall from exhaustion. Byakuya was the first to tire. Renji and Izuru were next to collapse. After extensive use of Shunko, Soifon herself could not continue. Despite their best attempts, Eren and the other Titan Shifters were eventually overwhelmed by the vast number of Gillians- the foot-soldiers of the Menos class. Although the most experienced one of their world, even Levi eventually succumbed to fatigue. Namgilima smiled as he looked on. His army was just too much. The 13 Court Guard Squads were finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reinforcements**

Namgilima smiled as he looked on. His army was just too much. The 13 Court Guard Squads were finished. The Vasto Lorde then spotted a familiar being in front of him. He recognized him as one of the captains from the convey.

Namgilima: "Well, well... What do we have here?"

The Vasto Lorde walked up and picked up the exhausted being by his hair.

Namgilima: "You're the one that was talking with that Boy Captain during the convey."

Namgilima was amused when he suddenly realized what he was really looking at.

Namgilima: "Hm... Interesting... You're the first HUMAN I've seen living in the Soul Society."

Levi gritted his teeth and coughed as the Vasto Lorde continued to hold him up by his hair. He just gave the humanoid Hollow an evil stare.

Levi: "... How do you know it was me?..."

Namgilima: "I know because I watched the whole thing. I sent my little brother to attack that convey as a test."

Levi: "Then... the one that killed him... was you!... Not us!..."

Namgilima: "I beg to differ. Now then... Do you know where the Squad 10 Captain is?"

Levi's answer... a spit to the Vasto Lorde's face! The Adjuchas behind them all gasped as Namgilima wiped it off. The gleam in his eyes was not a friendly one. With a growl, he yanked Levi down to the ground and forced his face into the dirt!

Namgilima: "That's right, human. Get a good taste of it... Cuz you're about to be spending the rest of eternity down there!"

Shark Adjuchas: "Namgilima, sir!"

Namgilima: "What is it?!"

Shark Adjuchas: "Sir... I'm detecting a small group coming!"

Namgilima: "A small group, really? You're worried over a small group?"

Shark Adjuchas: "No, sir. But this group... I'm sensing great power from them... Monstrous power!"

Suddenly a loud roar rang out! It was then followed by loud yells and whistles! Not a moment later and the Hollow army was ambushed from above! Although small in numbers, the new bunch quickly overpowered the Hollows! Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were the first to strike! They landed on a few Adjuchas and started throwing their weight around! The rest of the Z-Fighters followed suite! While that half attacked from above, a few attacked from the ground! The powerhouse of the ground assault was the big angry feline captain of Squad 5! The 13 Court Guard Squads all looked on in joy along with the shaken residents of the Rukon District. They all knew who was responsible.

Rangiku: "Captain..."

Renji: "YES! Way to go, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Hange: "Whoa-hoo!"

The Z-Fighters began overwhelming the Hollow army! But they needed a little more. Toushiro rallied that extra help from the Rukon District.

Toushiro: "You just gonna stand there and let them do this?! This is your home- FIGHT BACK!"

The people of the Rukon District soon rallied together and joined in. This was their fight too! The power of the Z-Fighters and the sheer numbers from the Rukon District began taking its toll on Namgilima's army! Kūkaku and Ganju Shiba led other villages into the attack along side Jidanbo and the other Gatekeepers! It was now a fight for the Soul Society's fate! Mika followed her mom into the fray as the mighty Saboron teared down Adjuchas after Adjuchas! Trunks and Goten worked together to take down an Adjuchas of their own. Piccolo and Gohan took down the remaining Gillians while Krillin, 18, Tien and Yamcha took care of both Adjuchas and Large Hollows. Gin and Buu concentrated on gathering up the injured and exhausted for Dende and Orihime to heal. Yes, even Ichigo and his friends had joined the battle! The Substitute Soul Reaper aided Chad and Uryu in striking down the Hollows and Gillians! Yoruichi covered those collecting the injured and weak while the enemy was attacked by its own kind with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra easily taking care of the Adjuchas! As he watched his army fall, Namgilima caught a glimpse of the one he was after. Toushiro sensed the Vasto Lorde's intent and slipped away into the forest, hoping to lead him away from the others and, more importantly to him, Levi. Namgilima, throwing Levi back down, went after him. But only after a few steps did he come face to face with Goku.

Namgilima: "Outta my way! That boy is mine!"

Goku: "Over my dead body..."

Namgilima: "... Let me help you in that department."

Namgilima attacked first. A Vasto Lorde is said to be much stronger than a Squad Captain. But what about a saiyan? Sure Goku was the strongest saiyan to date, but he lacked the viciousness needed for this kind of fight. He was too worried about his friends and held back his power to prevent hurting them. Namgilima, however, didn't care and his power did not distinguish from enemy or ally! Some of his more loyal followers were cut down by his own blades! Goku held on as long as he could to give Toushiro time, but eventually his own good nature prevented him from seriously fighting back against the Vasto Lorde. The Super Saiyan was thrown to the ground by the merciless Hollow! But when he looked back, Namgilima saw that his army was doomed. But that only fueled his anger and lust for revenge even more. Despite the loss of his army, Namgilima was still determined to get his revenge and he began his search for Toushiro. The Vasto Lorde trudged after the young Soul Reaper, deep into the forest. But there was one more factor yet to come into play. A factor that would ultimately decide the fate of both Toushiro and the Soul Society in one final attack as they terrifyingly crashed and tore their way through the forest towards Toushiro and Namgilima at blazing speed, announcing their deadly intent with a roar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Strike**

Namgilima: "You can run! But you can't hide, boy!"

Toushiro was running through the forest as fast as he could, leading the Vasto Lorde away from the others. After that, he had no clue what he was going to do next. All he cared about was leading Namgilima away from the others and that was it. He wasn't aware of what else was coming after him. The young captain just led Namgilima further and further into the forest. But he suddenly came to a stop when he realized what he had done. He had cornered himself between the Vasto Lorde and a deep chasm! He tried to double back, but Toushiro was cut off by Namgilima himself.

Namgilima: "There you are... Captain of Squad 10..."

Toushiro drew his sword and prepared to defend himself. But a Vasto Lorde was stronger than a captain. What hope did he have?

Namgilima: "Tell me... What's your name?"

Toushiro: "Toushiro. Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Namgilima: "Toushiro Hitsugaya, huh?... I'll be sure to carve that into your grave stone, along with how you were responsible for my baby brother's death."

Toushiro: "I didn't do anything. He attacked us."

Namgilima: "And it was your second lieutenant, if I'm not mistake, that took his life."

Toushiro: "Because he was trying to take mine."

Namgilima: "Humph! I hope you've had a good life, cuz it's about to end."

Toushiro: "Bite me."

The Vasto Lorde drew his two blades and prepared to fight as both of them began their standoff.

Namgilima: "Oh I'm gonna do much worse than that!"

The Vasto Lorde charged at the young captain! Toushiro quickly blocked the blade with his own! Namgilima tried to force his blade down but Toushiro was able to hold it still with his sword. They both stared at each other, growling and gritting their teeth at one another. The young captain finally broke the stalemate by thrusting all three blades up! He quickly swung at the opening in Namgilima's defenses, only just missing when the Hollow jumped away.

Namgilima: "Not bad, kid. But let's see you handle this..."

Namgilima suddenly fired a cero at Toushiro! The child prodigy barely made it out of the way in time! With a plume of dust and smoke behind him, Toushiro scrambled away! But Namgilima blocked him. Blades clashed together as they fought, metal hitting metal with a violent clank and cling. Meanwhile, Namgilima's army was defeated and the recovery process had begun. Dende, Orihime and Squad 4 were busy mending wounds and restoring energy. Dende finished replenishing Levi and Goku's energy and strength. Right after that, the soldier started heading after Toushiro himself.

Dende: "Levi, wait!"

Levi: "For what?! Toushiro needs us! We have to go after them!"

Soifon: "And do what?! Against a Vasto Lorde?!"

Levi: "Ya know, I'm getting tired of hearing about how much stronger a Vasto-whatever is compared to a captain! There's one- ONE of him and 12 captains here! Not to mention a couple of saiyans and super-humans! He can't be stronger than ALL of us!"

Omaeda: "He's right! We can beat a Vasto Lorde if we all worked together!"

Levi: "YOU don't exactly help my point, Omaeda."

Goku suddenly sensed something. A massive energy signal... And it was heading straight for Toushiro and Namgilima! However... the saiyan didn't seem worried at all.

Goku: "... This fight's over..."

Everyone looked at the saiyan in shock. What did he mean? Then the rest of the Z-Fighters sensed it as well. Looking at their faces, Levi had a good hunch what was about to happen and was followed into the forest by Goku and Ichigo. Back at the chasm, Namgilima was getting the better of the young captain. Bruised and bloodied, Toushiro was doing everything he could to hold off the Vasto Lorde!

Namgilima: "HA-ha! What's the matter, boy?! Can't fight back without your cowardly second lieutenant?!"

Toushiro: "Cowardly?!"

Namgilima: "That's right, cowardly! He's got the guts to defy your orders but can't find the guts to face me?!"

Toushiro: "Shut up!"

Out of nowhere, Toushiro swung his sword so hard that it broke one of Namgilima's blades in two! The tip fell down to the bottom of the chasm while the rest remained in his grasp.

Namgilima: "Impressive."

The Vasto Lorde grabbed Toushiro by the throat and pulled him up over his head.

Namgilima: "But you left yourself wide open."

Slowly he began to squeeze the youth's throat. Toushiro struggled and kicked. But the grip was firm. Namgilima continued to squeeze the young captain's throat tighter and tighter. Toushiro gasped for air as each passing second let the death grip get even tighter and tighter. Eventually, he blacked out. When the young captain's body was relatively limp, Namgilima held up the broken blade to the youth's chest.

Namgilima: "What a shame... Such potential wasted on a pathetic Soul Reaper..."

Namgilima held the broken blade up against the spot he wanted to stab on Toushiro's chest. But he failed to notice what was coming up behind him. It was only until there were two stride lengths between them that the Vasto Lorde finally noticed the reflection on the blade. Quickly he dropped the Soul Reaper and turned around just as Vegeta was leaping towards him with a roar! The tip of the broken blade impaled the saiyan prince at the base of his ribs as he was thrown clean off by Namgilima! Fueled by adrenaline, though, Vegeta charged at him again! He knocked the Vasto Lorde to the ground and roared at him before charging again! He tackled the Hollow to the ground and began slicing him open! Pinned under the heavier saiyan, Namgilima struggled to free himself as he felt fingers digging into his flesh like claws! The distinct sound of teeth and jaws slamming together violently could be heard from the saiyan prince! Namgilima then remembered that he still had one good blade. Viciously he tried to stab the prince, but Vegeta saw the blade and grabbed it was his teeth! With all the power he could put into his jaws the saiyan prince squeezed his teeth together until the blade just literally snapped in two places! Spitting the piece in his mouth out, Vegeta roared at Namgilima and bared those same teeth! Unlike Goku, the prince had the sheer viciousness and aggression to see the fight through! With a hard swipe of his hand, the prince gouged out deep claw marks across the Hollow's chest! Namgilima finally pushed the saiyan off and they stood facing each other. Vegeta seemed unaware or uncaring that blood was actively dripping from his ribs. He hissed aggressively at the Vasto Lorde, showing him his sharp fangs. Namgilima broke the deadlock and fired a cero at Vegeta! But he missed and the saiyan prince used the smoke to cover himself as he crept closer. The Vasto Lorde suddenly became aware of the saiyan's intent and started firing multiple attacks in every area before him possible! But it was useless as the building smoke only concealed the saiyan further. And then the saiyan sprung into action and leaped at Namgilima again! The prince dug his claws in deeper this time! He sank his teeth deep into the Vasto Lorde's neck and started thrashing around! Namgilima started clawing at the saiyan too, drawing more of the royal blood! The two struggled viciously with each other, suffering more and more injuries with each passing second! Namgilima was near the end, he could feel his life ebbing away. But if he could just take one out, especially this one - the one that killed his brother - it'd be enough for him! They were so focused on their fight that they both failed to notice how close they were to the ledge of the chasm. Every movement scooted them closer and closer. Then Namgilima saw a glint. He saw the same broken blade that had stabbed the saiyan prince in the beginning! He reached for it and grabbed it in time. The sky was suddenly filled with the saiyan's howls and shrieks of pain as he was stabbed multiple times in his chest! Just then Levi, Goku and Ichigo arrived just in time to watch Namgilima and Vegeta both tumble off the edge! They both crashed against the side numerous times. Vegeta came to a rest half way down while Namgilima fell further. A jagged pointed rock lay below and was soon soaked with blood as Namgilima came to a rest against it. It was over for him. And as for Vegeta, his wounds were on the edge of mortal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reunion**

Squad 4 was packed with the injured. Not only with Soul Reapers, but with some of the residents of the Rukon District. The residents of the Soul Society depend on the Soul Reapers for protection and safe passage to the afterlife from the living world. So when the Squad 10 captain said that they needed help, the residents did not hesitate. A small way of repaying for the years of service and protection from the Soul Reapers. Thanks to them and the Z-Fighters, the Hollow army was defeated. All that was left was rebuilding and healing. The Z-Fighters stayed and lent a hand. Dende and Orihime were great help to Unohana and Squad 4. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra rounded up any survivors of the Hollow army and sent them back to Hueco Mundo, unless they were met with resistance. Although packed and busy, Squad 4 still allowed visitors to patients. Levi was on his way one room in particular. He had just gotten word that a young friend of his was awake after his fight with Namgilima. In one of the more quiet and secluded rooms, Hanataro just finished examining the Squad 10 captain. Toushiro really came close to death when fighting Namgilima, but youth was on his side this time and he was going to make a full recovery.

Hanataro: "Everything looks good, Captain Hitsugaya. You should be on your feet by tomorrow."

Toushiro: "That's good. Thanks."

Hanataro began to leave and bumped into Levi on the way out.

Hanataro: "Oh! Sorry! Pardon me, Captain Levi!"

Levi: "Geez relax, Hanataro. I'm just here to see Toushiro. Is he up?"

Hanataro: "Y-Yes, sir! I just finished examining him! You can go in now if you'd like."

Levi: "Thanks."

Levi watched Hanataro sorta scramble away as he always did. The soldier just shook his head, feeling sorry for the bundle of nerves poor Hanataro was. The soldier then went up to the door and knocked before stepping inside. The young captain was actually a little surprised to see the human soldier on his feet and walking given his history of health after a big fight.

Toushiro: "Well, well, well... I think this is the first time you've come out of a fight not totally bedridden, Levi."

Levi just huffed as he shrugged. And, of course, he had a comeback.

Levi: "Yeah that's because you're substituting for me this time."

Toushiro: "I'm not bedridden. I'm just so sore that I really don't feel like moving right now."

Levi: "I can understand that."

Toushiro: "So what happened? Did we win?"

Levi: "Oh yeah, we won."

Toushiro: "What happened to Namgilima?"

Levi: "Dead."

Toushiro: "Who killed him? You?"

Levi: "No way."

Toushiro: "Val?"

Levi: "No, but you're on the right trail."

Toushiro: "... Goku?"

Levi: "No but you're VERY close."

Toushiro: "I give up. Who?..."

Levi smiled, if only for a second before it turned into a frown. How could he tell him?

Toushiro: "Levi?"

The soldier thought of how to say this before taking a deep breath.

Levi: "... First off... He's fine. Unohana managed to stabilize him. Namgilima stabbed him multiple times before they both fell off the ledge. But, as I said, Unohana was able to mend him. He's now resting until his strength returns."

Toushiro: "Who? What happened?!..."

There was a long pause before Levi spoke again, saying all that really needed to be said.

Levi: "... *Sigh* ... ... Vegeta came back..."

The moment those words hit his ears, Toushiro felt both happy and sick. Happy that Vegeta had come back to save him, but at the same time sick BECAUSE he had to be saved. It only proved what Vegeta had said was right. He didn't know his own limitations or how far he could push his own strength. He tried to face Namgilima alone and it nearly cost him. To Toushiro, this only sealed what he feared. Vegeta was going to leave them.

Toushiro: "... What have I done?..."

After a long busy night, Squad 4 was finally finished treating the injured and the Z-Fighters were finished with the repairs. A meeting was called in at the Assembly Hall to congratulate and thank everyone for the hard work and recovery.

Yamamoto: "I personally would like to thank Goku and the others for their help against the Hollows and with the repairs to the damage.

Yamcha: "Heh! No need to thank us, really."

Yamamoto: "Ok, then. I take it back."

Yamcha: "Ah, c'mon! I was only joking!"

Everyone started laughing as it was obvious that Yamamoto was joking too. Life seemed to be returning to normal. But one knew this wasn't true. It was never going to be the same again.

Yamamoto: "And I heard that Second Lieutenant Vegeta returned, if I'm not mistaken. Captain Hitsugaya, is this true?"

Toushiro: "... Yeah..."

Yamamoto: "Excellent!"

Renji: "Yes!"

Komamura: "Wonderful!"

Shunsui: "Everything's back to normal."

Toushiro: "... ... No it's not..."

The captains, lieutenants and the rest that were there all gasped in confusion. What did he mean? Only a small handful actually knew already.

Nanao: "Captain Hitsugaya, what did you mean?"

Izuru: "Yes, please explain!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta maybe back, but it's only temporary. He only came back to save me and that was it. He's still mad at me, I know it."

Komamura: "What do you mean? That fact that he came back to save you says to me that he's sorry."

Toushiro: "You don't understand... He did nothing wrong... I did..."

Eren continued looking down at the young captain when he heard the doors open almost silently, just enough to catch his attention but not enough to alert the others. What the young soldier saw limp in made him gasp slowly and silently as his eyes widened with astonishment. He didn't say a word, he just bumped his captain's chest to alert him.

Levi: "Hm?"

When Levi looked towards Eren, he too saw the figure standing at the doorway. The soldier was equally as surprised as Eren and looked to Goku who had just seen him too. The earth saiyan only held up a finger to his lips, silently signaling to both of them to stay quiet. It was best that Toushiro didn't know... not just yet.

Toushiro: "I yelled at him for things that he didn't do. Things that if he hadn't done, the outcome would've been much worse."

Yamamoto was the next to notice, followed by Soifon and Omaeda, and then Byakuya and Renji. As the young captain continued, more and more took notice... but stayed silent.

Toushiro: "Our fight was my fault, not his. I stupidly jumped to conclusions too soon! ... It was only after Unohana told us about Kenpachi that I realized this..."

Everyone but Toushiro was now aware of the figure at the doorway who just listened silently to the youth's words, taking them all in and listening carefully to the sincerity of what Toushiro was saying.

Toushiro: "I wanted to find him, to apologize to him... But at the same time I was scared to do so too. I mean, how do you apologize for something like that?! How do you say it truthfully and not like some ass-hole who's just saying it?! A part of me feared this, and I let it hold me back like a weakling and a coward. And then, of course, Namgilima attacks us! And what do I go and do?! I just go and prove what Vegeta yelled at me! I let Namgilima nearly kill me because I was so STUPID and thought I could take on a Vasto Lorde alone!... And now Vegeta's badly injured because of my own stupidity!... Because of me..."

Still unaware of what was standing in the door, Toushiro continued his emotional release.

Toushiro: "He's never gonna want to talk to me again. Not after all of the horrible things I've said to him. And quite frankly, I wouldn't blame him. In fact I'm quite certain that he'll leave as soon as he's better. I guess... That's what I deserve for jumping to conclusions so suddenly. *Sigh* Vegeta was right... I am just a kid... A stupid kid who doesn't know his own strengths and weaknesses, the consequences of his own actions, or even just how to pluck up the courage to just say... I'm sorry..."

There was a long moment of silence before...

Vegeta: "That's all I wanted to hear, Toushiro."

Toushiro's eyes began to widen as he slowly gasped. Slowly he turned around and found Vegeta standing at the door with a smile.

Toushiro: "Vegeta?..."

Slowly, the great prince began to walk towards the young captain with an obvious limp. Toushiro's feet began to move almost on their own. It started as a walk, then it moved up to a jog. Only when it was obvious to him that Vegeta was coming towards him, the young captain exploded into a run! The prince sat down just as Toushiro reached him. The young captain locked his arms around the saiyan's neck and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go even if they tried to pull him off. The saiyan prince just chuckled at the action.

Toushiro: "I'm sorry, Vegeta!... I really am!"

Vegeta: "I know... I heard every word."

Vegeta pulled the boy off and looked right at him with a serious face that had a smile on it.

Vegeta: "And while we're on the subject..."

The saiyan prince just stood up on two legs, giving his sore arm a rest.

Vegeta: "Just so you never forget this again, I'll say it out loud! Yes, you may have been around a little longer than me. But!... I've been fighting since the day I could respectably crawl! I've been to places and seen things in one year that most would see in their lifetime! I've probably forgotten more things that most will never know! So, yes, you are my captain, I willingly follow you, and again you've probably been around a little longer than me. But never forget this..."

And Vegeta just leaned down and looked right at the young captain within inches of his face. And still doing it all with a smile.

Vegeta: "I've got 5X more experience than you and you've got a long, LONG way to go before you are truly MY boss, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Surprisingly, Toushiro only just chuckled and smiled. And while taking a few steps back, Vegeta just shouted for everyone to hear.

Vegeta: "And the day you can prove me wrong and actually beat me to the ground with your own strength, I'll start calling Kakarot by his earth name!"

Goku: "Please hurry, Toushiro."

Everyone just started laughing. But the challenge had been set. If Toushiro wanted to truly be Vegeta's boss without question, he'd have to defeat him for real in a real battle with his own strength. Until he could, Vegeta will always see him as a kid who he willingly follows. Toushiro was actually eager for that day to come. The day he proved that he was stronger than the great Prince of All Saiyans.

The End.


End file.
